À nous deux
by Gaboury
Summary: Point de vue de Draco et Hermione C’est quand même incroyable comment un simple sortilège peut nous faire changer d’avis sur une personne…
1. Chapter 1

**Donc… juste pour vous avertir… ça va être la première fic que j'écris donc… soyez gentil... et mettez des reviews pour m'encourager un peu :P**

**Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling **

**Chapitre 1 : Malfoy… l'imbécile **

(Pensée d'Hermione)

Euh… ? Mais de quel droit il se permet de me regarder de comme ça lui ?! Un peu plus et il a de la bave qui lui coule le bord de la bouche !

Hmm… Mais quand j'y pense… je pourrais quand même m'amuser un peu… J'aime tellement le voir se fâcher celui-là.

- Malfoy, je sais pas si tu savais, mais t'as de la bave qui tombe dans ta potion. Ça serait dommage de gaspiller des ingrédients parce que ta salive l'aurait toute contaminée.

Je le vois essuyer sa salive invisible tout en me jetant soudainement un regard noir.

- La ferme Granger !! Si j'étais toi, je me concentrerais sur ta potion si tu ne veux pas finir comme Potter !

Pff ! Harry est à l'infirmerie juste parce qu'il a reçu un coup de poing dans l'œil à cause de Malfoy… et que ç'a un peu, disons, enflé... rien de vraiment terrible… Et de toute façon, Mrs Pomfresh peut arranger ça pratiquement en claquant des doigts !

- Je serais curieuse de voir si t'as le cran de frapper une fille, Malfoy !

Il semble réfléchir un peu tout d'un coup… impressionnant quand même… je ne savais pas qu'il savait encore faire ça.

- Si cette fille est une sang-de-bourbe, je n'ai aucun problème !

- Ooh… mais bien sûr…

Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai… je l'ai entendu l'autre jour parler avec Goyle. Celui-ci disait qu'il venait de frapper une fille simplement parce qu'elle avait pris le dernier petit gâteau pendant un repas. Et Draco lui criait dessus en disant qu'il ne fallait jamais porter la main sur une fille pour n'importe quelle raison. J'avoue qu'au début, j'étais vraiment étonné de l'entendre sortir ça… Mais si j'y repense, toute personne saine d'esprit sait qu'on ne bat pas les filles. Euh… ? Mais est-ce que je serais en train de laisser entendre que Malfoy est une personne saine d'esprit ?!

- Tu veux que je te le prouve Granger ?

Pff !! Quelle question inutile ! Pense-t-il sérieusement que j'allais dire oui !

Je suis sauver par Rogue qui annonce la fin des cours. Merci mon Dieu ! Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour que le professeur Rogue aurait pu me sortir de l'embarras… Habituellement, il est toujours le premier à vouloir me ridiculiser.

Je prends mes livres, vais porter une fiole de ma potion au professeur et m'en vais le plus rapidement possible. Sans même attendre Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de Malfoy, c'est juste que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver sur son chemin… nuance.

J'arrive à la Grande salle… Tien... Ron est déjà là en train de manger. Je me demande comment il a pu arriver avant moi, j'avais assez d'avance sur lui quand je suis sorti des cachots. Mais bon, je dois dire que si c'est pour manger, Ron pourra toujours me dépasser.

Et voilà Harry qui arrive. Je suis contente de le voir ; je vais enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui n'a pas toujours la bouche pleine.

- Salut vous deux !

- Hm… Aleuu !

Encore la bouche plein celui-là… dé-cou-ra-gent.

- Salut Harry ! Tu vas mieux maintenant ?!

- Ouais.

Moi qui croyais que j'aurais pu parler un peu… dans le fond, il est comme Ron.

Je regarde aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de divertissant à regarder… Ooh ! Luna vient d'embrasser Neville sur la joue… et celles-ci deviennent très rouges tout d'un coup. Ils sont quand même mignons…

Ooh ! Maintenant c'est Parkinson qui va embrasser quelqu'un… qui n'est nul autre que Malfoy. Toujours collé sur lui celle-là ! Hum… mais Malfoy vient de la repousser… je crois que je viens de trouver exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me distraire un peu pendant le repas.

Deuxième tentative de rapprochement vers Malfoy de la part de Parkinson et… hop ! Deuxième échec par le fait… et de trois et… hop ! Encore raté pour le bulldog. Va-t-elle tenter un quatrième essai ? Oui !... Mais c'est encore raté… Oh… elle semble avoir abandonné… Je déclare donc Malfoy vainqueur. Étrangement, il paraît heureux depuis qu'elle est partie.

Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait... et là… il me regarde droit dans les yeux ! Je détourne rapidement son regard et me hâte de manger un peu de soupe. Merlin ! Je viens de toute me la renverser dessus ! C'est chaud ! J'espère que personne ne me regarde. J'espère qu'_il_ ne me regarde plus ! J'ai quand même vraiment le tour de me foutre la honte !

Je prends ma baguette et je nettoie mon petit dégât… Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy a repoussé le Bulldog. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il sortait ensemble ces deux-là ! À moins que Malfoy ne veuille simplement pas se montrer en public avec quelqu'un comme Parkinson. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas tort de faire ça… Je ne m'imagine pas à quel point on doit se sentir humilié avec elle qui nous tourne toujours après.

Je jette un dernier regard à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy est maintenant occupé à parler avec Zabini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Hermione ?

- Hein ? Moi… euh… je... Mais rien du tout !! Concentre-toi donc sur ton repas Ron !

Il continue à me regarder pendant un moment. Je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me croit pas quand je dis que je ne regardais rien. Premièrement parce que je le vois regarder dans la même direction que moi un peu plus tôt. Et deuxièmement, je le connais trop bien ; je sais qu'il me connaît énormément et qu'il savait que je mentais.

Ron semble porter son attention sur Harry qui parle (encore) de Quidditch. J'en profite pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le Serpentard. Hum… Il peut quand même être mignon quand il sourie… Mais il reste que c'est un imbécile qui se prend supérieur à tout le monde.

Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Histoire de prendre un peu d'avance sur mon prochain devoir en sortilège. 20 cm de parchemin sur le sortilège Désir. C'est un sort qui permet de savoir ce que la personne, à qui le sort à été lancer, désire le plus faire à l'instant. Je suis pratiquement sûr que je vais prendre un vilain plaisir à l'utiliser sur les autres…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les 3 ****reviews**** ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) **

**Chapitre 2: Hermione… la merveilleuse **

(Pensée de Draco)

- Drakinouuu !! Tu m'as manqué !

Oh non ! Pas encore cette idiote de Pansy ! Impossible de lire tranquille dans cette foutue salle commune.

- Laisse-moi Pansy !

- Oh, mon Drakinou ! Embrasse-moi ! Oh… mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle se colle encore plus contre moi. Je crois bien que je ne connais personne qui est plus sangsue qu'elle.

- Je ne lis rien du tout ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

Je me lève aussitôt et monte dans mon dortoir. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me suivre jusqu'ici, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire. Mais peut-être qu'un sortilège d'amnésie lui ferait du bien ? Parce qu'elle a grandement besoin de m'oublie et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux absolument rien savoir d'elle.

Oh non ! Super… Blaise est déjà là. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui parler de ça ! J'aurais tellement dû garder ça secret. Il n'arrête pas de me harceler avec ça depuis que je lui ai dit.

- Et puis, ça avance avec _Granger_ ?

J'en étais sûr. Il veut encore m'en reparler.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours la question ? Tu sais très bien que c'est non !

Je m'étale sur mon lit à côté de celui de Blaise. Depuis que je lui ai dit, il ne trouve aucun autre sujet de conversation. Il veut vraiment toujours en discuter. Je le regarde et je vois clairement dans ses yeux qu'il veut encore en parler. D'un coup, il me fait un de ses énormes sourires et me dit :

- Tu veux en parler ?

J'en étais sûr, comme _toujours_. Il veut _encore_ m'en reparler.

- Non, il n'y a rien à rajouter.

- Arrête un peu ! Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Elle-me-déteste !

- Oui, mais peut-être que si tu serais plus gentil avec elle aussi… Granger te donnerait peut-être une petite chance…

- Oublie ça veux-tu !? Elle éclaterait de rire si je lui disais le moindre compliment… et de toute façon, l'insulter, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour lui parler…

Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi il continue à me regarder comme ça lui ?! Grr ! Mais enlève ce sourire d'abruti de ta face Blaise !

- T'as pas fini de me fixer comme ça ?

Étrangement, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il faut dire qu'on ne sait ne jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui ! Il peut autant être hyper sérieux que faire l'imbécile.

Je reprends mon livre et commence à lire. Je lève les yeux vers Blaise et mes craintes sont confirmées : il sourit toujours.

- Mais à quoi tu penses Merlin ?!

Je lui ai posé cette question simplement parce mon troisième œil (comme le dis si bien le professeur Trelawney) me dit qu'il a quelque chose dernier la tête… Mais je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit bon signe…

- Je pense à un plan.

À un plan ?! Mais de quoi il parle celui-là ?!

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

- Et bien, un plan pour toi et Granger, évidemment !

« Évidemment ! » Il dit ça comme si j'étais un crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Comme si je pensais toujours à ça moi ! « Un plan pour Granger et moi ! »

En fait, c'est vrai. Et j'ai un peu honte de me l'avouer… mais je pense quand même… assez… souvent à des « plans » (comme il dit) pour pouvoir me rapprocher de Granger…

Elle a beaucoup changé avec les années ! Elle est tellement belle. Et pratiquement toujours souriante ! Les seules fois qu'elle ne l'est pas… c'est quand elle me regarde ou quand (j'aimerais ne pas dire ça) je l'insulte. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, j'envierais le Balafré et la Belette à ce point ?! Eux au moins, ils peuvent passer du temps avec elle, lui parler, la faire rire, la toucher. Moi, je ne peux que la regarder de loin en priant le ciel pour qu'elle ne me voie pas et qu'elle continue à sourire.

- Eh, oh ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! Je suis en train d'essayer de t'aider je te signale !

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'en oublie presque la présence de mon ami.

- Je… euh… Tu disais quoi ?

Il roule les yeux vers le ciel en riant un peu. Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il doit encore répéter ce qu'il vient de dire ou c'est parce qu'il a deviner que je pensait encore à Granger. Je pense que c'est plus à cause de ma deuxième hypothèse…

- Ahh toi ! T'était _encore_ en train de penser à ta _chère_ Granger, avoue !

Confirmation. Il me connaît trop.

- Bon, tu disais quoi ?

Il me fait un sourire et reprends la parole.

- Donc, je t'expliquais, pendant que tu pensais à Granger, mon plan… Eh oh ! Je te parle ! Arrête un peu d'y penser et écoute moi !

- Je… J'ai pas vraiment le temps Blaise, je dois… aller à la bibliothèque.

Il n'a pas l'aire très convaincue de ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ?

- J'ai un devoir en sortilège à faire…

- Celui sur le sortilège de Désir ? Mais il n'est qu'à remettre dans 3 semaines !

- Eh bien, j'ai… euh… décidé que j'allais prendre de l'avance…

Il me fixe comme si ce que je venais de dire était dans une autre langue.

- Pff ! Toi ? Prendre de l'avance dans tes devoirs ? Tu trouves vraiment n'importe quoi à inventer pour te retrouver à la même place qu'elle ! Elle te rend complètement dingue cette fille !

Je lui jette un regard noir avant de quitter le dortoir pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Blaise n'a pas tort… elle me rend complètement dingue !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Je te croyais plus rusé**

(Pensée d'Hermione)

Je suis un peu déçu. Je n'aurais jamais assez de 20 cm de parchemin pour écrire tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sortilège de Désir. Des fois je me dis que les professeurs ne donnent pas assez de devoirs. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction que Harry et Ron auraient si je leur disais ça !

Je reprends le livre que j'ai emprunté et continue de rédiger mon texte.

- La plus grande utilité de ce sortilège est de pouvoir connaître ce qu'une personne désire le plus…

- Merci pour les informations Granger !

Cette voix… pas encore lui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

- Les nerfs Granger ! Je ne te veux rien du tout ! Croyais-tu sérieusement que j'allais demander quelque chose… à _toi_ ?

Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.

Je prends mes choses et vais à trois tables plus loin, juste à côté de celle de deux Poufsouffles. Ici, au moins, il ne risque pas venir. Je recommence alors à travailler. Mais au bout d'un moment, _il_ approche de ma table. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?! Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille pendant que je travaille !

Il vient s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Il ne dit rien et me regarde. Je le déteste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malfoy ?!

Il me regarde encore, sans bouger.

- T'as perdu ta langue ?!

Après un petit moment de silence, il se décide enfin à parler.

- Je me disais simplement que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère.

Quoi ! J'aurais préféré qu'il se taise et ne rien savoir finalement.

- Trouve-toi une autre victime imbécile ! J'en ai assez de toi et de tes sarcasmes ! Il y a plein d'autres filles qui sont « mignonnes en colère » comme tu dis !

Il continue à me regarder avec la même expression neutre que tout à l'heure. Il me fait un de ses petits sourires et de dit :

- Oui, mais pas autant que toi.

Bon… c'est assez. Je m'en vais. J'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre dire des âneries. Mais pour qui il se prend ?! Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais jouer à son petit jeu ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire moi ! Répondre à ses sarcasmes !

Hmm… Mais d'un point de vue, ça pourrait être amusant…

Je me retourne vers lui et, avant de partir pour de bon, je lui lance :

- Pour un Serpentard, je te croyais plus rusé que ça !

Arrg ! Je suis vraiment idiote ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Ça n'a juste aucun rapport avec ce qu'il me disait. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver une phrase mieux que ça ? Mais non ! Il a fallu que la seule phrase qu'il me vienne à l'esprit soit sans rapport.

Mais bon… de toute façon, vu la manière dont il me dévisageait après lui avoir dit ma réplique, je crois qu'il n'a pas l'air à avoir compris lui non plus. Je lui laisse tout le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse y trouver un sens. Ça va le faire réfléchir pour un bon moment, je crois… puisqu'il n'y a _aucun_ sens.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Soudainement, je sens quelqu'un me tirer brusquement par le poignet. Je me retourne et qui est-ce que je vois ? Draco Malfoy, bien sûr.

Encore plus brusquement, il me plaque contre le mur et place ses bras de chaque côté de moi. Il garde au moins une assez bonne distance entre nous.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur parce que je sais qu'il n'oserait pas me frapper. Mais… je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiète… Mais si j'y pense… il pourrait peut-être me jeter un sort… (oh, oh…) Je prends tout mon courage de Gryffondor et je lui lance :

- T'es sourd Malfoy ?! Je t'ai dis de te trouver une autre victime !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu voulais dire par « Pour un Serpentard, je te croyais plus rusé » ?

Aah ! C'est ça qu'il voulait savoir… Mais comment vais-je répondre à sa question ?! Je n'en sais pas plus que lui !

- Réfléchis un peu, si tu en as la capacité bien sûr, et tu vas peut-être trouver !

Haha ! Bien dit cette fois. Il semble encore moins comprendre ! Je le pousse un peu et me hâte d'aller à la Grande Salle. Là-bas au moins, il n'osera sûrement pas m'approcher ; il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

Maintenant, aucun Malfoy en vue et j'arrive bientôt à la Grande Salle… tant mieux.

Hum… maintenant que j'y pense… je pourrais peut-être tester le sortilège de Désir sur quelqu'un… Ça ne va pas faire de mal à personne ! Et de toute façon… je n'ai pas fait cette recherche pour rien !

J'ai décidé que j'allais lancer le sort sur la première personne que je croise dans le corridor avant de me rendre à la Grande Salle.

Woah ! Ça tombe bien ! Seamus et Dean ! Ils me feront de parfaits cobayes…

Je murmure un léger « _Désirunium _» en direction de Seamus et j'observe sa réaction. Je le vois regarder fugitivement Dean et… lui pincer les fesses ?!

Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?! Ma parole ! Faite que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il désirait le plus faire ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient simplement amis…

Je met fin au sort et me dépêche de me rendre à la Grande Salle. Je préfère les laisser discuter (ou se disputer) seuls et ne pas entendre se qu'ils disent…

Je me promet de ne plus jamais refaire ce sort sur un ami. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'en fait, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il désir… Ça peut être, disons, un peu trop personnel...

Rendu à destination, je me dirige vers ma table rejoindre quelques amies. J'ai envie de parler de tout et de rien… histoire de m'enlever les images des derniers événements de la tête…

- Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point que je contente de te voir !

- Salut Mione ! Lavande et moi on parlait justement de toi !

Mais c'est quoi ce petit sourire là ? Elles se sont dites quelque chose à propos de moi et je ne crois pas que je devrai être rassuré… Lavande regarde Ginny et m'adresse le même sourire que celle-ci.

- Oui, on se disait à quel point tu avais de la chance.

Euh… ? Mais de quoi elles parlent au juste ?

- Je ne crois pas bien vous suivre les filles…

Elles se regarde encore en souriant, puis Ginny prends la parole.

- Eh bien… Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de chance pour ce qui est de ta relation avec Draco Malfoy…

QUOI ! Mais elles sont devenues complètement folles ! J'essaie de rester le plus calme possible.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de ce que vous parler…

- N'essaie pas Hermione ! Lavande t'a vu avec Malfoy dans les couloirs il n'y a pas plus tard que 2 minutes !

Mais qu'est-ce que Lavande a vu au juste ? Malfoy et moi, on s'est juste insulté… comme d'habitude…

Comme si Ginny avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me dit :

- Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser dans le corridor !

Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que raconte celle-là ?! On ne s'embrassait pas du tout !

- N'importe quoi ! Jamais je n'aurais fais ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire des idioties pareilles Lavande ?!

- N'essaie pas Hermione ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Pourquoi tiens-tu à nous le cacher ? Et entre nous… Draco Malfoy est franchement bien foutu…

J'aurais préféré mourir que d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'une de mes amies.

Le pire qu'il pourrait m'arriver est que Lavande et Ginny racontent ce qu'elles croient au autres… Et qu'ils les croient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon.. eh bien.. Bonjour :P **

**Pour commencer… Bonne année ! (1 semaine de retard… je sais…) **

**J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps et que vous avez plein de bonnes ambitions pour la prochaine année :)**

**Je vous laisse maintenant… **_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Chapitre 4 : C'est ta faute !**

(Pensée de Draco)

- Alors… tu crois que Granger aurait inventé ça… parce que je lui plais ?

Ça fait une centaine de fois que je pose cette question à Blaise, mais bon… J'aime l'entendre dire que Granger a raconté à tout le monde que je l'avais embrassé parce qu'elle a envie de moi. Disons que… ça me donne un peu confiance.

- Merde ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète encore ?

- Autant de fois possibles Blaise !

Il semble agacé de devoir toujours se répéter… Mais moi je m'en fou !

- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ?

- Mais oui ! Même que je me demande encore pourquoi c'est pas encore fait !

- Très bien.

Oui, mais je lui dis quoi moi à Granger ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire ?

- J'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi lui dire…

- On s'en fou pour l'instant. T'auras qu'à improviser.

Waouh. Merci pour tes supers conseils Blaise. T'es un vrai pote.

Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir de la Salle Commune des Serpentard quand Blaise me dit :

- Attends ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer rapidement avant comment t'es tombé amoureux de cette fille ?

Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est arrivé… progressivement et… inconsciemment… Je crois que je m'en ai suis rendu compte quand l'insulté ne me satisfaisait plus vraiment… Pas dans le sens que je voulais y aller plus fort et être encore plus méchant avec elle… en faite, c'est tout le contraire. Quand je voyais que je touchais sa corde sensible en l'insultant et que c'est yeux commençaient à se remplir, j'avais toujours une soudaine envie de la consoler en la prenant dans mes bras. Mais par malchance, il y avait toujours ce Weasley qui arrivait pour le faire à ma place.

Par la suite, je me suis mis à la regarder de loin du coin d'un œil… histoire de savoir comment elle était avec ses amis dans la vie de tous les jours… Et en profiter pour me rincer l'œil un peu… parce qu'elle est vraiment, mais alors vraiment belle.

Il y a eu quelques fois que je la croisait dans les couloirs et que je l'accrochais sans faire exprès (ok… oui je faisais exprès...) et faisant tomber par le fait les bouquins et les parchemins qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle se retournait toujours en faisant un petit sourire et en murmurant un léger désoler. Mais quand elle me voyait, son sourire disparaissait aussitôt et son regard devenait froid. Elle ramassait c'est chose le plus rapidement possible et partait sans même me regarder ou se moquer. Mais peut-être que les dernières fois que je l'ai accroché, elle en avait vraiment assez parce qu'elle me criait dessus en m'accusant de toujours faire exprès. (Je l'ai peut-être fait un peu trop souvent, mais bon… j'adore voir son petit sourire quand elle se retourne…)

Mais bon, après tout ça… je me suis dit que… finalement, j'aimerais pouvoir mieux… la connaître…

Mais pas question que je dis tout ça à Blaise. Il en sait déjà trop.

Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais de toute façon ?! Que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle… à cause de son sourire ?! Je me garde un peu de fierté quand même !

- Désoler Blaise. Pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Et maintenant, je m'en vais pour de bon à la recherche de Granger.

Super. Je ne la trouve nulle part dans le château. Elle n'est pas dans la Grande Salle, ni à l'extérieur et ni dans la bibliothèque. Je suis même à l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors sinon, je fais comment moi pour lui parler ?! Mais il y a quand même beaucoup de chance qu'elle se retrouve là… c'est quand même sa Salle Commune…

Je me dirige vers le septième étage pour tenter de la retrouver. Je suis presque arrivé. Aah ! La voici justement sortir. Elle est accompagnée de 3 amies, dont la Weasley. Au moins Saint Potter et le rouquin ne sont pas avec elle. Je vais avoir beaucoup plus de facilité à lui parler.

Je m'approche du petit groupe.

- Granger, j'ai à te parler.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois parfaitement dans son visage que elle, elle n'a vraiment pas envie de discuter. Elle se retourne et continue à marcher comme si je n'existais pas. Le pire c'est que ses petites copines sont en train de se marrer.

Je la rattrape et la tire par le poignet pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Écoute, c'est important.

Hmm… Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

- Eh bien moi, je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, Malfoy.

- C'est bon Hermione, on va te laisser régler tes choses avec lui.

Merci Merlin ! Il faut que je pense à remercier un jour cette Brown sans faute. Je ne sais pas si elle sait à quel point elle vient de m'aider ! Par contre, Granger semble vraiment lui en vouloir tout à coup.

- On se rejoint à la Grande Salle tout à leur Mione !

La Weasley lui fait un petit clin d'œil avant de partir avec les autres. Je suis supposé en déduire quoi de ça moi ?!

Je me retourne vers Granger. Elle semble terriblement mal à l'aise. Je décide finalement de briser le silence…

- C'est toi qui as dit à tout le monde que je t'avais embrassé ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai quand même une réputation à conserver !

Euh… ? Mais si c'est pas elle… c'est qui alors ?

- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu m'expliquer que tout le monde croie ça ?

- Je… j'en sais rien ! Et maintenant, FICHE-MOI LA PAIX !

Oh ! Furieuse la Granger !

- Non pas avant d'avoir obtenu qu'est-ce que je voulais.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi que tu voulais exactement ?

Elle semble extrêmement énervée…

- Je veux la vérité.

- La vérité ?

- Oui Granger, t'as bien compris. Je veux la vérité.

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Elle est tellement belle quand elle réfléchit !

- Très bien… la vérité est que c'est Lavande qui a tout inventé ça ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? C'est parce que TU m'as plaqué contre le mur hier et que tu me parlais BEAUCOUP trop près !!...

N'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas _trop _près comme elle dit ! Franchement, là elle exagère.

- … Donc Lavande a cru que TU m'embrassais alors, tout ça est de TA faute IMBÉCILE ! Cette stupide rumeur ne serait pas partie si TU n'avais pas fait ça !

Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle mente plutôt qu'elle dise la vérité.

En fait non… ce n'est pas la vérité. Ce n'est pas du tout ma faute si tout le monde raconte qu'on s'est embrassé.

Je tente de rester le plus calme possible.

- Aah Granger… Je t'ai demandé la vérité.

Aïe ! Mais merde ! Elle vient de me gifler ! Et en plus, elle s'en va. Génial.

Je vais retourner à ma Salle Commune parler un peu de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Blaise. Il disait que Granger avait raconté ça à tout le monde parce que je lui plaisais… Il a doublement tort. Premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas elle qui a inventé tout ça. Et deuxièmement, parce que je ne lui plais pas vraiment. Voir pas du tout. Et je rajouterais même que je la dégoûte.

- Blaise, ça va mal.

Et voilà que je me lance dans mon _fascinant_ récit.

Quand j'ai fini de tout lui raconter, il me fixe d'un air assez sérieux.

- Aide-moi Blaise. S'il te plaît. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de supplier quelqu'un, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Je t'aide à une condition.

Comment ça à une condition ?! On est bons amis ! On est supposé aider l'autre sans rien attendre en retour ! Mais bon… dans mon cas, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aide.

- C'est bon… et c'est quoi ta condition ?

- Je veux qu'une fois que tu sortiras avec Granger – et je tiens à préciser que ça va être grâce à mon aide – tu me présentes quelques-unes de ses amies. Jolies de préférence.

Je l'ai toujours dit. Blaise est imprévisible.

**Reviews :)**

**Dites moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez… et qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu pour Noël !! ;) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tous vos reviews !! Je dois vous dire que je suis agréablement surprise que le nombre de reviews ait triplé :)**

**Voici le 5eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !**

_**Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 5 : Cours de sortilège **

(Pensée de Hermione)

Ça fait un peu plus que deux semaines que Malfoy et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé… Il faut dire que je prends bien soin de l'éviter depuis notre dernière discussion…

« - _Aah Granger… Je t'ai demandé la vérité_. »

Je me rappelle quand il m'a dit ça… Je l'avais giflé après… C'était plus fort que moi. J'étais vraiment énervé et ma main était… disons… partie toute seule…

Ça me frustrait de le voir aussi calme alors que moi, je bouillonnais de colère. Je me demande sérieusement comment il fait pour toujours garder son visage sans émotion. Est-ce que c'est avec la pratique ou c'est de famille? Parce qu'il faut avouer que Malfoy ressemble terriblement à son père… Mais en beaucoup plus jeune… et plus beau.

Arg !! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça de lui en ce moment ? Je devrais plutôt dire que c'est le pire des imbéciles arrogants et méprisant qu'il existe…

Mais à force de toujours entendre Lavande dire que Malfoy est _incroyablement attirant_, comme elle dit, eh bien ça commence à me rentrer dans la tête…

Bon, je vais arrêter d'y penser et je vais commencer à sortir de la Grande Salle pour mon prochain cours. C'est un cours de sortilèges Gryffondor et Serpentard… c'est dommage… je vais encore être dans la même classe que Malfoy pour ce cours. Il me semble maintenant que les cours avec les Serpentards sont rendus 100 fois plus inintéressants. Mais, par chance, ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui enseigne cette matière… Alors, je préfère grandement les cours de sortilèges à ceux de potions.

- Remettez-moi votre devoir et asseyez-vous à votre place !

Je lui tend mon parchemin traitant du sortilège de Désir. Ça fait environ 2 semaines que je l'ai fait. Le professeur Flitwick regarde mon travail… j'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait…

- 40 cm de parchemin, miss Granger ?...Hum… Mais c'est très bon ce que vous avez écrit ! 15 points de plus pour Gryffondor.

C'est toujours un réel plaisir de faire gagner des points à sa maison… Je vais m'asseoir entre Ron et Harry.

- Donc, pour voir si vous avez bien compris votre devoir, nous allons tester ce sortilège sur quelques personnes… Qui veut se porter volontaire pour jeter le sort ? Miss Granger ? Venez donc en avant !

Je m'exécute. Je vois les Serpentards me regarder comme à tout les cours. Comme la miss Je-sais-tout qui est toujours volontaire en classe et qui a les meilleures notes. Mais eux, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'en étant la personne qui jette le sort, on ne peut pas être celle qui le reçoit. Donc personne ne pourra savoir ce que je désire le plus en ce moment. Mais franchement, ce qu'il me fait le plus peur, c'est que je ne sais même pas moi-même ce dont j'ai le plus envie à cet instant. Alors, je ne voudrais pas montrer à tout le monde mon plus grand désir, car… admettons que ça soit quelque chose de gênant… ou de… involontaire (comme jeter le sort de Avada Kedavra à Parkinson). Bref, je préfère ne pas être la victime…

- Et maintenant, qui se porte volontaire pour recevoir le sort ? Personne ? Très bien alors… C'est moi qui choisirai quelqu'un parmi vous tous. Tiens… Pourquoi pas miss Brown ?

Lavande vient en avant et se met en face de moi. Elle est pâle, il me semble. Je crois qu'elle n'a aucune envie de montrer ce qu'elle désire faire…

- Bien. C'est à vous miss Granger.

Je pointe ma baguette vers Lavande et lui jette le sort.

- _Désirunium_ !

Lavande se dirige vers Harry. Il demeure immobile… mais je le connais trop. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que Lavande l'approche. Je reconnais son petit visage d'inquiétude. Il a toujours cette expression quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer autour de lui…

Lavande est rendue à quelque centimètre de lui. Elle tend la main vers sa tête, lui prend ses lunettes… et les cassent en deux !

Le professeur Flitwick met fin au sort et répare les lunettes de mon ami à coup de baguette. Tous les Serpentards sont morts de rire. Lavande à l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Nous voyons que notre chère miss Brown n'apprécie guère les lunettes de monsieur Potter.

Les Serpentards rient de plus belle. Le professeur les regarde et leur dit :

- Étant donné que vous avez l'air de trouver ça si hilarant, pourquoi ne pas tester le sortilège sur l'un de vous ? Miss Granger, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Monsieur Weasley et monsieur Malfoy, venez à l'avant.

Les Serpentards arrêtent soudainement de rirent. Je sens que ça va être notre tour de le faire.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous jetez le sort à monsieur Malfoy. Nous allons voir si c'est toujours aussi drôle.

Malfoy semble vraiment inquiet… Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il désire le plus… Ron pointe sa baguette vers lui.

- _Désirunium _!

Malfoy se retourne et regarde les personnes de la classe. On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un… Son regard s'arrête sur… moi !

Oh non ! Il marche en ma direction. Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?! Pourquoi moi ? Malfoy est rendu tout près de moi. Tout le monde nous regarde. Je reste figé sur place. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre simplement parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut me faire.

Malfoy est rendu à une trentaine de centimètres de moi. Il lève une main à la hauteur de mon visage. Je faire mes yeux. Je croyais qu'il ne frappait jamais les filles moi !

C'est le silence complet dans la classe et je ne vois rien parce que j'ai toujours les yeux clos. Je commence à me demander ce qu'il se passe…

Je m'apprête à ouvrir mes yeux… quand Malfoy m'embrasse ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il m'embrasse… avec tendresse ! Avec la main qu'il avait levée, il y a un instant, il se met à me caresser la joue. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est sûrement un mauvais rêve. Ça _doit_ être un mauvais rêve.

Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe au juste ?!

…Mais attendez une minute… ce que Malfoy désirait le plus… c'était m'embrasser ?! Moi ?! La sang-de-bourbe, miss Je-sais-tout, Gryffondor ? Oh mon Dieu… ça ne se peut pas. C'est impossible.

- _Finite Incantatem_

Malfoy se recule rapidement en se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il baisse les yeux et commence à rougir. Il retourne rapidement se rasseoir à côté de Zabini. Celui-ci est mort de rire. Et il faut dire qu'il est le seul de toute la classe à l'être. On n'entend que lui. Je regarde les autres élèves pour voir leurs réactions. Bien entendu, tout le monde nous regarde. Ils jettent tous un œil à Malfoy, puis à moi.

Harry et Ron pourraient avaler une multitude de mouches. Zabini rit toujours. Les filles de Serpentard semblent toutes vouloir m'arracher la tête tandis que les filles de Gryffondor me regardent avec… admiration. Admiration ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Le professeur regarde la classe avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui me laisse croire que ça le fait bien marrer ce qu'il vient tout juste de se produire.

- Reprenons où nous en étions. Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. 10 points pour Gryffondor pour avoir bien fait deux fois le sortilège et 5 points pour Serpentard parce que… monsieur Malfoy sait très bien nous surprendre.

Je regarde ce dernier. Il devient encore plus rouge. C'est fou comme il peut être mignon comme ça…

Je me fiche de le dire maintenant, parce que je dois bien l'avouer… mon petit ''échange'' avec Malfoy était (malgré que j'étais très étonnée de ce qu'il faisait) assez… _agréable_…

**Alors… vous en pensez quoi :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci tout le monde pour les reviews et merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Chapitre 6 : Et maintenant ? **

(Pensée de Draco)

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?!

Je me cogne la tête pour la _centième_ fois sur la colonne de mon lit baldaquin en me demandant pour la_centième_ fois cette phrase… et pour la _centième_ fois, Blaise me répond la même chose.

- Parce que tu _la_ désiraaaiiiiis. Parce que tu _la_ désiraaaiiiiis.

Pff ! Il trouve ça drôle lui en plus ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie de rire du tout !

Et puis, maudit soit Weasley ! D'habitude, il ne réussis jamais ce genre de sort du premier coup ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il le réussisse cette fois-ci ?

- Penses-tu qu'elle croit que… je la désirais… ?

- Mais oui ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est vraiment intelligente. Rassure toi, elle sais que tu la désiiiiiir.

Je ne suis pas trop sûr que je devrais m'en rassurer…

- Bon… je vais aller manger un peu moi…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Trouve-toi une autre excuse pour pouvoir revoir ton amouuuurr !

Non mais franchement. Blaise se comporte comme une fillette des fois. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me demande pourquoi je continue à me confier à lui…

Je descends dans la Salle Commune pour pouvoir sortir et ensuite aller à la Grande Salle pour manger. J'espère seulement passer un peu inaperçus…

- Dracounet !

Super… il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée…

Je décide d'ignorer Pansy et de continue à marcher. Je suis presque rendu à la porte, quand elle s'agrippe à mon bras. Il me semblait aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Jamais Pansy ne m'aurait laissé sortir sans venir me coller.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Pansy.

- Oh ? T'as l'air contrarié !

Je n'en ai pas juste l'air. Je le suis.

- C'est d'avoir embrasser la sang-de-bourbe qui te met dans cet état là ? Ce misérable Weasley avait sûrement raté son sort et t'avait donner pour effet de faire la chose que tu désirais le moins… sinon ça aurait été moi que tu aurais embrassé n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pour qui elle se prend cette idiote ? Elle me regarde, attendant toujours une réponse. Je décide alors de lui en donner une.

- Non.

Je me détache d'elle, non sans difficulté. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui montre clairement qu'elle commence sérieusement à me mettre en colère. Ça me fait marrer de voir à quel point cette fille peut avoir peur de moi.

- Weasley _n_'a_pas_ raté son sort.

Et voilà. Elle reste muette et me regarde partir avec des grands yeux.

J'en profite pour sortir de la Salle Commune.

Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont au courant que ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, pendant le cours de sortilège…

Je pousse les portes de la Grande Salle et soudain… tout le monde se tait et me regarde. Ça répond à ma question : tout le monde est au courant. Fantastique.

Je me dirige vers ma table pour m'asseoir entre les deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Plusieurs personnes me regardent en chuchotant quelque chose à leur voisin de table. Je ne me sens pas très bien sincèrement. Cette situation me met assez mal à l'aise…

Peu à peu, les conversations reprennent et je me sens respirer normalement à nouveau. Enfin.

C'est curieux mais… je me demande à quoi Granger pense en ce moment… avec un peu de chance, c'est à moi…

Je lève les yeux pour la regarder un peu... et je croise directement son regard. Elle me fait un petit sourire. Merlin qu'elle est belle !

Je lui renvoie son sourire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui fais un sourire franc… Elle commence à rougir et baisse les yeux vers son repas.

Si j'y pense bien, j'ai peut-être eu de la chance de m'avoir fait lancer le sort de Désir. Si ça n'aurait pas été de ça, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je ne suis pas assez courageux… Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor.

Peut-être qu'au fond, je n'ai peut-être pas eu tant de malchance que ça aujourd'hui…

Je devrai peut-être l'inviter à sortir bientôt… Justement, il y a bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'organiser… C'est peut-être ma chance. Mais il faudrait que je fasse vite pour l'inviter avant ce stupide rouquin. Elle y va _toujours_ avec lui et Potter.

Dans le pire des cas, je demanderais à Blaise un peu d'aide… et si mon invitation marche grâce à lui, je demanderais à Granger si elle a une amie qui pourrait plaire à Blaise…

Mais j'y pense… je devrais peut-être arrêter d'appeler Granger par son nom et commencer à dire son prénom…_Hermione_…

Voilà… c'est beaucoup mieux ! Bon… un bonne chose de faite.

Je vais aller rejoindre Blaise dans notre dortoir. Ça fait deux minutes que je suis à la table et je n'ai rien manger… mais je pars déjà… De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je suis plutôt ici parce que c'est la seul raison que j'ai trouvé pour échapper à mon ami qui me parlait comme le font les filles. Non mais vraiment ! ''_Parce que tu la désiraaaiiiiis_. '' Ça parait qu'il ne s'entend pas parler lui ! Il arrêterais aussitôt sinon ! Mais je vais quand même aller le rejoindre. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ici de toute façon…

Rendu au dortoir, je raconte à Blaise ce que j'avais l'intention de demander à Hermione pour la sortie.

- Dommage, je voulais aller avec toi à magasin de Quidditch mais si tu préfères aller chez Madame Pieddodu – Pff ! Quel nom minable en plus – Eh bien… c'est ton choix !

Pourquoi il me dit ça ?! Il veut vraiment me décourager !

- Merci Blaise de te montrer aussi encourageant !

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi !

Wow. Lui c'est un vrai pote ! Trop pas.

**Review !! Go go gooo :)**


End file.
